Stille Nacht
by very.loud
Summary: Es ist der Weihnachtsabend im Jahr nach dem 6.Band Harry, Ron und Hermione sind in der Wildnis auf sich allein gestellt und können kaum auf ein richtiges Fest hoffen. Und dann wäre da auch noch die schwierige Beziehungslage von Ron und Hermione. SPOILER!


Titel: Stille Nacht

Anmerkung: Danke an Rudi, der diese Geschichte beta-gelesen hat und mir mit guten Ratschlägen zur Seite stand

Anmerkung 2: Die Geschichte war Teil des Adventskalenders auf www.hpff-archiv.de.vu.

-------------------------.

Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern über die Eisblumen am Fenster. Die zartesten Muster, geformt durch Nässe und Kälte. Es war erstaundlich, dass Nässe und Kälte, die sie seit Wochen quälten und ihre Gliedmaßen taub machten, dass diese beiden also auch etwas schönes hervorbringen konnten. Vielleicht würde sie das Wetter bald umbringen. Wer wusste das schon? Aber für den Moment versuchte Hermione die Schönheit des Augenblicks zu genießen, versuchte Schönheit in Eisblumen und Schneeflocken zu finden, versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass sie jetzt mit ihren Eltern am loderenden Kaminfeuer sitzen müsste, eine Tasse Kakao in der Hand, Weihnachtsmusik im Hintergrund. Sie seufzte, rieb ihre Hände schnell aneinander und pustete das, was an Wärme in ihr übrig war, zwischen ihre zusammengepressten Handflächen.

Sie wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Doch wie sollte sie mit halb erfrorenen Händen die Zutaten für die Zaubertränke zuschneiden? Es genügte bereits nur ein wenig vom eigentlichen Rezept abzuweichen, um einen Trank unbrauchbar zu machen. Es lag an ihr, Vielsafttrank, Veritaserum und andere Tränke zu brauen, die ihnen auf der Suche nach den übrigen Horcruxen helfen sollten. Würden Ron und Harry heute allerdings wieder keine Streichhölzer auftreiben können, wären die Zutaten unnütz und würden verderben.

Etwas zu essen wäre auch nicht schlecht. Seit Ginny bei der letzten Lieferung beinahe von Todessern gefangen worden wäre, hatte Harry ihr verboten sie weiterhin zu versorgen. Sie mussten nun auf anderen Wegen zu Nahrung kommen. Zumindest so lange, wie es für andere zu gefährlich wäre, zu ihnen zu kommen.

Sechs Monate waren sie bereits auf der Suche nach den verbliebenden Horcruxen und auch wenn Hermione es nicht zugeben würde: je länger die Suche dauerte, desto schwächer wurde sie. Die Kälte zehrte an ihrer Gesundheit, sie vermisste Hogwarts und ihre Eltern. Hinzu kam ihre immer noch undefinierte Beziehung zu Ron.

Seit der Trennung von Lavender waren sie nicht weit gekommen. Er hatte sie auf Dumbledores Beerdigung in seine Arme geschlossen. Danach hatte er jeden Körperkontakt so weit es ging vermieden. Und auch wenn genau das ihr nicht weh tun sollte, so tat es das. Hermione, die sich am liebsten genau so auf die Suche konzentrieren würde wie Ron es offenbar tat, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an ihre... ihre... was auch immer es war zu verschwenden. Es ärgerte sie maßlos, dass sie sich davon so aus der Ruhe bringen ließ. Sie fühlte sich schuldig und glaubte, durch ihre Unkonzentriertheit ihre Freunde in Gefahr zu bringen. Hermione fühlte sich frustriert und allein und wischte sich gerade eine Träne der Wut über sich selbst aus dem Gesicht, als die Tür zu ihrem Versteck mit einem Quietschen aufging.

"Ron! Guten Morgen", begrüßte sie den Rotschopf mit einem Kratzen im Hals und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Hermione wollte sich nichts von ihren dummen Gedanken anmerken lassen. Sie waren auf einer Mission. Indianer kennen keinen Schmerz. Ein guter Agent lässt keine Gefühle zu.

"Guten Morgen, Hermione!" erwiderte Ron, nahm lachend seine braune Mütze ab und schüttelte den Schnee aus seinen schulterlangen Haaren.

"Du brauchst einen Haarschnitt", bemerkte Hermione trocken.

"Hermione, vielen Dank, dass du versuchst eine Stimmung wie im Fuchsbau zu schaffen, indem du dich so anhörst wie meine Mum, aber das ist wirklich nicht nötig."

Was als Scherz gemeint war, trieb Hermione Tränen in die Augen. Deshalb wollte er also nichts mehr von ihr wissen - sie benahm sich wie seine Mutter: übervorsichtig, immer um seine und Harrys Wohlergehen besorgt, obwohl sie sich in der gleichen tötlichen Gefahr befand. Geschockt verbarg sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, während sie schluchzte. Was sie sagte, konnte Ron nur halb ausmachen. Aber es klang verdammt danach, dass sie nie versucht hatte, wie seine Mutter zu sein. Eilig schritt der die fünf Meter zu ihrem Platz am Fenster und schloss die weinende Hermione in seine Arme.

"Sshhh, Hermione, es tut mir leid", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. Langsam strich er über ihr zerzaustes Haar. "Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern. Sieh mich an, hm?" Mit dem Zeigefinger seiner linken Hand schob er ihr Kinn nach oben und wollte sie so dazu bringen, ihn anzusehen. "Weine nicht, Mione. Du weißt doch, dass ich ein schrecklich unsensibler Idiot bin. Natürlich fehlen dir deine Eltern heute mehr als sonst... Ich vermisse meine Familie doch auch. Ich vermisse sogar den braunen Pullover, den mir Mum sonst immer strickt." Hier musste Hermione lachen. "Ich meine, sie hat ihn bestimmt gestrickt und wird ihn mir dann geben, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen. Man kann nie genug braune Pullover haben. Nicht wahr? Und jetzt, wo du wieder lachst, kann ich dir endlich meine kleine Überraschung zeigen. Schieß deine Augen."

"Ron, wir haben doch abgemacht, uns in diesem Jahr nichts zu schenken. Weiß Harry davon?"

"Hermione, schließ deine Augen. Bitte."

Ron sah sie flehend an. Also gut, dann musste sie eben ihre Augen schließen. Kaum das sie das getan hatte, ließ er sie los und sie hörte ihn wieder zur Tür gehen und sie öffnen. Es raschelte ein wenig. Er zog etwas hinein. Dann schloss er die Tür. Was war das bloß?

"Kann ich meine Augen wieder öffnen?" fragte Hermione ungeduldig.

"Moment", hörte sie ihn rufen. Dann: "Jetzt."

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und was sie sah, hatte sie gewiss nicht erwartet. Da stand eine kleine Kiefer auf dem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes und funkelte fröhlich durch die Dunkelheit ihrer Behausung. Es war, als wäre sie mit Feenstaub bestäubt und auf ihrer Spitze saß ein kleiner Engel mit Trompete.

Hermiones Augen wurden größer und größer, ihre Lippen hatten sich zu einem O geformt und ihr Herz schlug wie wild. Vielleicht würden sie am Ende doch ein wenig Weihnachten feiern können. Dankbar sah sie zu Ron. "Der Baum ist wunderschön."

"Warte, ich hab noch etwas. Komm her."

Er ging auf sie zu, nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zum Ofen auf der anderen Seite. Er war ganz warm. Hermione verstand nicht, wie das ohne Magie geschehen hätte können. Die Streichhölzer waren ihnen vor Tagen ausgegangen und sie wollten nicht unnötig Magie benutzen, um nicht Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Ron bemerkte ihr Staunen und machte sich daran, eine Erklärung zu liefern.

"Ich habe in der Nähe ein Muggeldorf gefunden. Die Streichhölzer lagen in einem Korb vor einem Geschäft. Jemand hatte sie dort einfach abgestellt. Streichhölzer für alle."

"Ron! Das ist Diebstahl!" Hermione war auf einmal ganz aufgeregt.

Ron wusste nicht, was sie so in Rage gebracht hatte. "Diebstahl? Aber wieso? Sie lagen dort doch einfach so. Es war auch niemand böse. Ich habe nur zwei Schachteln genommen. Sieh." Er streckte ihr die beiden Schachteln entgegen und sah dabei so unschuldig aus, dass sie ihm nicht böse sein konnte. Auch nahm sie es lieber in Kauf, dass er zum Dieb wurde, bevor sie hier erfroren oder in der allergrößten Not doch dazu gezwungen wurden, Magie zu gebrauchen.

Dann holte er auch noch drei Orangen aus seiner Tasche.

"Lagen die auch einfach so in dem Korb?" fragte Hermione mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Ron grinste nun wieder von einem Ohr zum anderen und legte die Orangen beiseite. Dann wurde er plötzlich ernst. Er kramte erneut in seiner Manteltasche und kniete sich schließlich vor Hermione. Die wusste nicht, wohin sie blicken sollte und versuchte erst seinem Blick auszuweichen. Zu sehr befürchtete sie, die Situation falsch zu verstehen. Ron war großartig. Er war der beste Freund, den sie hatte. Aber eben auch nicht mehr als das. Nur ihr bester Freund. Wie ein Mantra sprach sie es vor sich hin. Dann wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

"Ich... ich habe auch noch etwas kleines für dich gefunden, Hermione." Seine Stimme war rauh und die Aufregung war ein wenig zu spüren. Er blickte auf seine geschlossene Hand, bevor er sie öffnete und ihr entgegenstreckte. Da lag eine zarte silberne Kette. Hermione berührte sie leicht mit ihren Fingern und somit auch unbeabsichtigt Rons Hand. "Damit wirst du in Zukunft Vampire wie McLaggen fernhalten können", versuchte Ron zu scherzen.

"Also wirklich, Ronald", grinste nun auch Hermione. "McLaggen ist kein Vampir."

"Aber er könnte einer sein!"

"Selbst wenn, mit Silber kann ich bestenfalls einen Werwolf verjagen." Sie lachte und sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. Es war fast wie zu ihren besten Hogwartszeiten.

"Darf ich sie dir umlegen?" fragte er nun vorsichtig.

"Aber natürlich", hauchte Hermione.

Ron stand auf und Hermione hob ihre Haare aus ihrem Nacken. Sanft legte er ihr die Kette um und strich mit seinen Fingern vorsichtig über ihre warme Haut, bevor er die Kette schloss. Hermione ließ ihre Haare wieder fallen und drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Vielen Dank, Ron. Sie ist wunderschön."

Er ließ sich wieder auf der Bank neben ihr nieder und begann dann zu erzählen: "Ich habe sie bereits im Sommer vor unserem sechsten Schuljahr entdeckt und wusste, dass ich sie dir schenken möchte. Das hätte ich letzte Weihnachten bereits getan, aber dann... du weißt, was dann passiert ist."

"Lavender."

"Ja. Und ich könnte mich heute noch dafür schlagen, ein solcher Idiot gewesen zu sein. Hermione, glaub mir, ich wollte dich nie verletzen. Ich weiß aber auch, dass ich dir schon viel zu oft weh getan habe." Er umfasste nun ihre Hände und sah sie eindringlich an. Er schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, doch im nächsten Augenblick presste er seine Lippen schon auf die ihren. Ihre wunderschönen, roten Lippen. Der Kuss dauerte nicht lange. Ron zog sich schnell wieder zurück und sah sie erwartungsvoll und etwas ängstlich an.

"Ron... ich..."

"Oh, ich habe wieder alles falsch gemacht, nicht wahr? Du magst mich gar nicht, jedenfalls nicht so. Was bin ich nur für ein Idiot! Ich.."

"Ron!" unterbrach Hermione seinen leicht panischen Redefluss. Sie konnte ihr Glück noch immer nicht fassen und wollte ihm das auch zeigen. "Du hast alles richtig gemacht." Hermione lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

"Hab ich das? Großartig." Er grinste wieder von Ohr zu Ohr und lehnte sich dann sachte nach vorn sie erneut zu küssen, diesmal allerdings viel sanfter und eindringlicher.

Als sie nach einer Weile Schritte vor der Tür hörten, trennten sie sich wieder und standen schnell von der Ofenbank auf, um sich zu ordnen. Schon öffnete sich die Tür und herein kam Harry. Er hatte einen großen Korb in der and und ein Lachen auf dem Gesicht.

"Seht her", rief er die beiden zu sich. "Sie haben uns nicht vergessen. Den hier hab ich in der alten Hütte am Berghang gefunden. Remus hatte mir heute Morgen eine Nachricht geschickt und tatsächlich - wir dürfen ein bisschen Weihnachten feiern." Der Korb war voll mit Leckereien aus Molly Weasleys Küche: Kesselkuchen, Truthahn, Kartoffeln, Kürbissaft, Eierpunsch und Schokoladentorte mit weißem Überzug und roten und grünen Zuckerperlen. Außerdem hatte Harry auch noch ein Päckchen in der Hand und als sie es öffneten, fanden sie darin drei gestrickte Pullover mit ihren Initialen. Für Harry war auch ein Brief von Ginny dabei.

An diesem Abend würden sie die kalte Welt draußen vergessen und wieder Kinder sein. Und immer, wenn Harry wieder besonders vertieft in Ginnys Brief auf seinem Bett saß, sah Ron zu Hermione und drückte sanft ihre Hand, die er nicht ein mal während des gesamten Abends losließ. An Horcruxe würden sie morgen wieder denken. Für heute würden sie den Glanz des Weihachtsbaumes in sich aufnehmen und all das Licht und die Wärme in sich aufsaugen, die sie bekommen konnten.

© 2005 Galenturiel (aka Anne Weasley)


End file.
